It is conventional for a camera to have an aperture through which ambient light is passed to cause a film exposure, at least one shutter blade supported for opening movement to uncover the aperture to permit ambient light to pass through the aperture and for closing movement to re-cover the aperture, and a shutter release button manually depressible to initiate opening movement of said shutter blade.